The Sick, The Brave and the Loveless now loved
by MirandaOtto
Summary: Chapter 7 is NOW UP!
1. The Begining

The Sick, The brave, and the loveless now loved

By: MirandaOtto

Hey, This, I proclaim to be the coolest heart breaking story I shall write…well, at least for now! I want to say sorry to AzerathMetrionZenthos12 because I took waaaaayyyyy too long to complain to my parents to make a working email address. Actually, I apologize to anyone who thought I had stories then realized I didn't! I hate it when that happens… anyways!

Bob the stick figure: HIIIIIIIII!!!

Ummm, yeah, I kinda took him from my WORTHLESS EX BOYFRIEND FANG! Ha-ha, I am so funny!

Bob the Stick Figure: your funny!

Yeah, I am…now; go drown your self in some acid lake, ok?

Bob the stick figure: It's no use it won't hurt

Um, anyways on to my story!!!

Chapter 0 (shut up): Prolonging the magic (it's a prolog…deal with it)

A woman, almost 16, walked around in a circle. A man and his lady "friend" sat on a bench, tapping the tips of their fingers on their laps. Two of there friends were missing. One was missing, causing all of the commotion around the door they sat or stood in front of. The other was in the other room helping the doctors with medical backgrounds. A hospital. Dreaded by most people in fear, doubt, and anger. No matter the reason, a hospital is wanted to be avoided. But, for these teens, they had no choice. Their youngest team member had fallen sick over night, very sick. None of them knew why, or what had happened, it just did. Pacing and tapping were the only things that kept the sick one's friends from bursting through the doors and asking what was going on.

But, the teens couldn't. They had to be strong, no matter how hard it was to keep seated. And, no matter how scary it was to think about their friend having wither a slim chance of making it through, or the friend could be just fine. But, what killed them all was that they didn't know. It was especially hard for the sick one's darkest most secretive friend, Raven. She paced even faster now that every moment that she waited, past by her in a blur. She knew that someday, she would look back on this day and either laugh at her sudden worries, or cry because she lost one of her closest friends. Her hands shook and spontaneous sweat drops dropped slowly down her neck to her back. But, all she needed was someone to calm her down, but the thought was easier then the action.

The male that had seated himself next to the young woman over 9 hours ago, was the team's head man, usually in control and very independent. But, today, he was messy, nervous, and shaking. His glossy jet-black hair was un-gelled and lifeless. Robin, as he was called, attempted to calm himself most of the time, but then moved on to a more desperate one, Raven, " Rae, please, calm down. He'll be ok" Robin said for the 4th time that hour.

Raven stopped dead in her tracts. She was facing the hospital door. One hand grabbed her arm and the arm she grabbed, lifeless by her side. She turned to Robin. He was gripping the woman beside him hand's, " You don't see-I can't just- It's not easy for-"

The girl next to Robin stood up, her red hair moving from her shoulders draping over them to her chest, to her back, swooshing in sync with her footsteps towards Raven. She was tall and had cried, a lot, even enough to cry for Raven. She had been cradled by Robin most of the time, and had now stopped. Her green eyes were filled with sympathetic towards Raven. Raven didn't want sympathy, just explanations. But, still the girl's arms wrapped around Raven's body, and tears were set loose. The girl was called Starfire, and she seemed to be used to these types of things. She seemed to know that silence was the way to go.

Suddenly, the doors to the Hospital hallways opened and Raven jerked away from Starfire and turned to see her friend in the doorway. She walked up to him, biting her lip insanely and gave him a questionable look.

The oldest Teen Titans member was in the doorway, black skinned. (Well, I wonder who's sick now) He was tall and looked back at Raven. She had an innocent look in her eyes that made him break down. Next to Beast Boy, the sick one, Raven was the youngest of the Teen Titans. She had always acted like the oldest though. Reading, conserving her energy for a better use, she was always smarter too. Why did she seem to break that streak now? Cyborg, the half metal half human black one, knew what Raven wanted, and didn't want to answer, but knew he had to, " He might not make it."

Cliffe…don't you just hate um?

PLEASE BE NICE TO ME! YOU CAN FLAME ME BUT DO NOT CUSE! MY MOTHER READSD THEM (THE REVIEWS) AND IF THERE ARE ANNYTHING THAT IS NAUTY, THEN NO MORE STORIES!!!!!!

…please?

Till next Chapter, I'm MirandaOtto (god I sound like a news caster) !


	2. Fainting the day away

The sick, the brave, and the loveless now loved

By: MirandaOtto

This is chapter two, thank you to all who reviewed. Honestly, I think this is pretty good for my first chapter! So, here I go again.

Chapter Two:

Raven stared in disbelief. She shook crazily. Her friends had disappeared except for Beast Boy, who seems just out of reach of her healing touch. The news was like an ice arrow right through her mental thoughts. Wanting Cyborg to look at her for a moment the laugh and say,' Just kidding, he's only got the flu, He'll be just fine!' But, she knew it would not happen. Stuttering an answer, "Excuse me?"

" Yeah, Rae, Beast Boy's not doing so well, he's really sick." Cyborg sighed and looked over his shoulder at the hospital hall room doors, " They, the doctors, say he's got some kind of new breed of bacteria. It plants itself on the stomach and works it's poisonous vines through his body, slowly and painfully tearing him apart." He looked back at his friends.

" No…no, no, no…" Starfire whispered. She buried her face into Robin's chest. She was crying, but not enough to block out her voice. She muttered 'no' in protest of Beast Boy's condition," This can't be!"

" Isn't there an antidote?" Robin whispered to Cyborg, in desperate hope of a positive answer. But, what he got was a no. Robin sighed and put his face on top of Starfire's head.

Raven gazed in front of her, almost as if she was in a dream like stage, wanting to escape her mortal prison. She could hear everything, only making it worse. She kept on going deeper into an imaginary world. She didn't even notice when Cyborg shook her. Raven's eyes became darker, she couldn't see a thing. Cyborg repeated her name, but her hearing was going too. Slowly, and painfully, she fell down to her knees, and lost all sight, hearing, and touch.

_Raven? Raven, can you hear me?_

_I don't think she's ready to wake up yet, Starfire. _

_But, she's been like this for 2 hours!_

_We need to give her time._

_Robin…_

" Ugg…" Raven grumbled. She tried to open her eyes but they felt like they were glued shut. With much struggle, she opened them to see a bright light, " God, am I dead?"

" Friend Raven! You have awakened!" It was Starfire. Her face came into her view of Raven's blurry eyes. She was smiling, for what Raven could hardly see. Raven bit her lip, it was all she could do to not smile, "I'm elated!"

" Starfire, give her room!" Robin exclaimed quietly. Raven groaned as the world around her spun. She felt two large cold hands place her on the back of the large chair she had been laid upon. Raven turned around and saw Cyborg smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

" Where is he?" She managed to say. Her voice was raspy and dry. She swallowed and felt a large dry spot on the back of her mouth, ' Where is Beast Boy, is he ok?"

Cyborg looked at Robin unconfertably. He bit his lip, " Don't you remember? You passed out just after I told you, so I mean, I would understand if you don't remember"

Raven sighed and looked down, " Oh, I remember, I just didn't want to." She paused and whispered almost to her self, " I just didn't need to know obviously"

Starfire showed one of her few sad pitied looks to Cyborg and Robin. She pulled Raven into a hug, but Raven pushed away, " Not now, Starfire, not now."

Robin looked really surprised. Cyborg almost gasped. Starfire looked taken back, " I understand friend, you need time alone. Would you need us, call on the communicator." She stood up and walked away, Robin and Cyborg close behind.

'_What is going on? Why did I faint? I feel so weak." _Raven though. She looked at her hands and sighed. Then, she looked around herself and saw people who looked like they were in a lot more pain then she should be. She felt so weak and…'_useless. I am overreacting. Beast Boy will be fine… I think…" _

" Um, miss… Are you alright, your friends told me that you might need some water." Raven turned around to see a woman who looked like she was in her 30's. She had dark blonde hair. Her nametag said,' Nurse Joy' She had a huge friendly smile on her face. Raven nodded as she fingered her throught, " I'll be right back."

A few minutes later the woman came back and gave raven a glass of water. Raven sat there sipping the water silently, reflecting on what was going on.

Crapy ending of the chapter, it's just there is the biggest roach on my wall and I really want to leave this room!!!

MirandaOtto!


	3. All the simple

Chapter Three: Arguments

I feel like putting up no reviews, but except to someone who said I should gently kill of Beast Boy, and I Think I should. it might be good and heart breaking, but I don't want Raven to be sad or anyone else…I might get flamed….0o well, however it turns out, I hope you are all satisfied. Little note I will add, I have blonde hair and worried parents, and just so you know. I put myself in this story, just for effect. Now to chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

Robin was now pacing in front of the information counter. He had his hands behind his back and his head down low. This whole ordeal was scary. How could it not be? He looked over to his side at the surgery waiting room. There were at least ten parents children, Aunts and Uncles, Grandparents, and Friends. There was one family of three, sitting in a corner. Just sitting, not even talking or crying. He admired their strength. Then he looked at the girl. He looked about the Titan's age, 15 or 16. She was sitting up straight, her black hair over her right shoulder; tips of her hair were died blue. She seemed so mature, to be strong at a time where she was obviously out to go into surgery. Her parents looked like nervous recks though. The woman looked worn out and tiered. The man was holding a bible, muttering under his breath. All Robin could read was 'god', 'help', and 'save'. He felt terrible. That poor girl and her family must be so unhappy, He thought, Maybe I could-

" Robin? Robin, are you ok?" Came a male voice that shook Robin out of his pity dreams. Robin looked around to see one normal eye and a red eye looking at him, tearing right to his mind. It was Cyborg. Robin forgot all about the family and transferred to Beast Boy's condition.

" Is-Is Beast Boy ok?" Robin immediately asked. His eyes looked upwards in hope and innocence. He watched as Cyborg sighed and looked at the same exact family Robin had before.

" We don't know yet. I came here to tell you about Raven. She's not doing so well wither. She went a little…weird in the lobby. They had to give her a shot to calm her down. She's a little venerable right now. We have to be with her now," Cyborg said calmly " She really needs us now."

Robin uncontrollably raged," What about Beast Boy? What about him? He's practically dying and were supposed to comfort the girl who never talks to us?" He silenced himself quickly. Looking around red faced, he didn't dare look at Cyborg, or at that family, who must be confused and scared.

'Yo, dude, calm down," Cyborg whispered comfortingly as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "We can get through this"

Robin sighed and looked up at Cyborg. It was incredible how he can be untimely stupid and say all of the worst things, but sometimes he's like the perfect doctor. Robin bit his lip first then looked around again, " Sorry, I just can't believe he got sick. Beast Boy's like that annoying little brother you love so much but…sometimes you wish he would just go...away…" Robin bowed his head against his chest and felt hot tears burn his eyes.

Cyborg stared in shock. Was Robin crying? The boy wonder…crying? He bent down to one knee so he could see the 15-year-old face, " Robin, what's wrong…what did you do?"

Robin sniffled and looked up but away from Cyborg's pleading eyes, " I few days ago, before he got sick…I had a talk with him…

_Robin turned into the Kitchen and saw Beast Boy and Raven sitting next to each other. Beast Boy was constantly talking and Raven had her head on the table, bagging it. Beast Boy smiled in spite that he might be driving Raven off the edge. He was trying to tell her a joke, as Robin could see. But what Robin couldn't see, was Starfire. Then it hit him, she was still asleep. It was 6:00 in the morning and a Saturday. Starfire liked to sleep in on Saturdays because that was usually the day that enemies were planning_

FIN

Well, of chappie three! I had it different before; sorry it took so long to update guys!!!!!!

For now, so long,

MirandaOtto


	4. Truth not really

The Sick, The Brave, and The Loveless now loved

Chapter 4: Truth

Raven sighed as her confined place suddenly started to bore her. She got up slowly and started to pace around. She kept on thinking about how concerned she felt. Was it because of how she really felt towards Beast Boy, or was he just a friend. It was driving her crazy. He could be dying and she couldn't do anything to help him. She couldn't help but place the blame on herself. It was like she felt the only one show cared about him was she, and that the doctors were useless. She wanted to help, but knew she couldn't do anything. Yes she could heal a bit, but not that well. She couldn't even heal a broken arm fully. Then, afterwards, her arm hurt for a month. It was like she wasn't really making the pain disappear, she was just taking it in herself.

But still she felt like there was something she didn't know yet. It was almost like her full power wasn't reached yet. _Not like it matters. I'm not going to find the reason for my lack of power soon so I might as well stop thinking- _

"Raven!"

Raven stopped pacing and looked up from her feet. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came running into meet her. Raven felt the sweet pain and anxiety come into her veins. They all looked really happy. Something good had happened, but what?

"Raven, we can see him!" Cyborg exclaimed. They quickly tried to run up to her but Raven didn't need telling twice. She ran straight past them. She ignored them calling her name and screaming 'wait up!' She wouldn't wait up, not now.

But what Raven didn't realize, is that this visit might change her state of eye sight from seeing to out cold.

Haha, I had to put up a new chappie so people wouldn't get mad, so I decided to make it a very suspicious one!!!!

MirandaOtto

Ps: I have a new story!


	5. Hello

The Sick, The Brave, and the Loveless now loved.

By: MirandaOtto

Chapter 5: Hello

playground school bell rings again

rain clouds come to play again

has no one told you she's not breathing?

hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

hello

if i smile and don't believe

soon i know i'll wake from this dream

don't try to fix me i'm not broken

hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide

don't cry

suddenly i know i'm not sleeping

hello i'm still here

all that's left of yesterday

-Hello

Raven ran down the long crowded hallway, pushing people out of her way impatiently. She gently pushed though, not wanting to cause any trouble. She breathed shortly as she tried to put all her energy into running. She came around a sharp corner, slipping on the waxed floors. She placed a hand on the floor as she slid then quickly got back up and started running again. Her mind was going faster then her feet and Raven could see any obstacles coming up. She jumped over chairs and "wet floor" signs. Finally, she got to room "543", floor 8. She slowly opened the door.

Inside were two beds. There were two IV monitors, one with red liquid going through the tube; the other had a white creamy substance being pumped down. There was a desk with a floral white lamp on it turned on one of the lowest settings and a bible sitting opened. Both beds had a huge white cotton blanket spread on it and a little plastic bowl partly filled with grits. On the bed closest to the door was a little girl sleeping silently, breathing lightly. She had soft brown curls, her face deathly white. On the bed next to the little girl was a teenager, small and defenseless. He had gray skin and…green hair.

Raven stopped breathing for a moment then started advancing over to the bed farthest from the door. Her soft cloth shoes tapped lightly on the marble floor. She put her hands together tightly and pressed them against her mouth. Tears dared to skim down her face but she took a deep breath and took another step. She knew who the gray boy was. It was Beast Boy. He wasn't green anymore, but gray. Deathly gray, still and lifeless almost, asleep on a hospital bed. She sniffled quietly.

"Ma'am?" Came a small voice, " Are you going to be all right?"

Raven turned her head sharply to the bed next to Beast Boy's and saw the little girl's wide eyes opened wide, blue in the left one, green in the right. Raven nodded silently and apologized for waking her up.

"It's ok," The little girl said gently, "I don't mind, I'm Remi." She smiled brightly, "You're Raven, aren't you?"

Raven nodded once again quietly. She didn't understand the hospitality of the little girl but had no problem with it. Her mind was still on Beast Boy, "Yes, yes I am." Raven muttered.

"Your friend hasn't been awake since he got here," Remi said, " He came in a few moments ago."

Raven smiled and started to say "He isn't doing so well, is he?" but the door opened loudly and Remi and Raven were interrupted. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stood in the doorway breathing heavily. Remi smiled brightly again, welcoming them silently. Starfire gasped as she looked over Cyborg's tall shoulder. She flew over to Beast Boy's bed and knelt down, starting to cry. Robin exclaimed a tiny gasp and stood behind Starfire, placing a hand on her heaving shoulder. Cyborg fiddled his fingers behind his back. He had already seen how Beast Boy was and seemed a little uncomfortable with Remi watching them. Raven stood quietly between Robin and Starfire and Remi's bed.

" Beast Boy, Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire whispered. She turned to Cyborg and asked, " Why does he not respond?"

" He's Unconscious, Starfire," Raven said, "It means he won't be able to wake up by anyone shaking him or yelling in his ear. He has to wake up on his own." She pulled up the chair at the edge of the room and sat down between the two beds, " Hey guys, this is Remi. Remi, well, you know everybody." Raven introduced the Titans to Remi. Remi smiled as if she wasn't sick at all.

" I'm really sorry that your friend is sick." Remi said truthfully, " I hope he gets better soon."

Robin nodded and gave her a gentle thank you, "What are you doing in the hospital, Remi?"

Remi shrugged her shoulders, " My father won't tell me. I know my brother know but he's too busy saying, 'Monster, get some rest'" Remi smiled and continued, "But I know it's not that bad."

Cyborg looked at Raven and raised an eyebrow. Raven pretended not to see him make the confused gesture and looked down at her hands. Cyborg sighed and pulled up another chair. He sat down in front of Raven, looking straight at her. He started talking about Beast Boy's condition (again) and how Beast Boy could loose his powers.

"What?" Raven snapped, " Is that why he's gray?"

Cyborg nodded, " If we don't find an antidote in the next few days, he could…you know.." Cyborg took his metal finger and brought it swiftly across his neck, trying not to make it too obvious. He didn't want to scare the little girl. Raven bit her tongue until it bled. She wanted to push back her tears again but they came back with strong anger and sadness. She started to cover her face with her hand then with the other. She started to get up and run towards that door but something stopped her.

" Ugh…" It came from Beast Boy's bed. His eyes were opening slowly and his body began moving.

Raven turned around quickly, whipping away her tears fiercely. She advanced to the edge of the bed, ' _Oh god, Raven, stop crying. You're going to make something explode." _When reality hit her, raven turned back around, her back to the Bed, and put her chin against her chest. She raised her hood and began whispering "Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos"

" …Raven…?" Beast Boy said quietly, his voice worn and tired. He held out his hand towards Raven.

Raven tried not to cry as Beast Boy's voice interrupted her meditating. She tried harder to stop the tears by putting her hands over her closed eyes and hunching over but it failed. She started to whimper slightly and tears unwillingly streamed down her face. She got to her knees and disappeared behind the head post. She had to get out. Her body chose to fade through the floor.

"…Raven…" Beast Boy said again, thinking Raven was still there, "…come…here…"

Awwwww

How cute is that? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Is it long enough?

MirandaOtto

Review please!


	6. running

The Sick The Brave and The Loveless now loved

By: MirandaOtto

Chapter 6: Running

Hey everyone, my ankle is sprained and I can't go anywhere so I thought I should just update a chapter. Oh joy; I watched "Raise you voice" yesterday. Kill me…now. WARNING, THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM LIKE A ROBIN/RAVEN, BUT IT'S NOT!

Chapter 6: Running

Raven felt herself dissolve through all the floors beneath Beast Boy's room. Her tears fell down her cheeks fast as she tried to hide in her black aura. She found herself on the bottom floor about 2 minutes later. She let her aura down and she feel to her knees. " What's going on?" She whispered.

Back at Beast Boy's room

Beast Boy started to freak. He reached out, trying to get up and grab Raven's shoulder. Tears trickled down his cheeks in confusion. He tried to push Starfire's voice away as she asked him what was wrong, " Raven!" He yelled hoarsely.

"Beast Boy, she's not there." Robin said quietly. He paused then said to himself, "But she should be" Robin got up from his position and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"To go get Raven," Robin stopped, " I know this is weird, but Beast Boy needs Raven right now, more then all of us. I can tell" He stepped out the slowly, closed the door, and then broke to a normal paced run. He had a hunch where Raven might be. Dark, cold, and lonely. Perfect setting for a basement. He ran to the stairs and jumped over the railings down 5 flights. Finally, he reached the door labeled, "Basement" From her inside he could hear someone crying. He placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it open, "Raven? Raven where are-" He called out, then stopped as he saw Raven hunched over on the ground, shoulders heaving up and down, and the floor beneath her wet with tears and mud. (What a nasty basement!)

Raven looked up quickly, automatically whipping her eyes. She stood up quickly and shook her head, trying to shake away the tears, but her mind kept wandering back to Beast Boy's gray face and his pale eyes, and then…more tears. Raven took one foot and stepped back, her body turned away from Robin.

" Raven, Beast Boy needs you, now." Robin said plainly, not really knowing if it would work, " He needs you Raven."

Raven bit her lip and shook her head again, " No…I'm not going back up there. Never"

" You know you don't mean that, come on." Robin whispered. He gently put out his hand, " I'll go back with you. You don't have to run any more."

"NO!' Raven screamed, covering her ears, " I never want to see Beast Boy again, I hate him! I hate him! I hate him, and this hospital, and YOU! I hate everyone! Just leave me ALONE!" Raven fell to her knees again whispering, " I hate you all…"

Robin bit his lip now, slightly scared, but also slightly understanding. She was running way from someone she really cared about, and it was eating her alive, " Raven, I know you didn't mean that. You don't hate Beast Boy. You can hate everyone else, but you don't hate Beast Boy."

Raven stopped breathing for what seemed like years. Time stopped completely, " No…I do…hate…" Raven whispered. She heard Robin's boots clunk against the concrete floor. Raven shook her head once again, trying even harder to shake off the tears, " How did this happen?" She whispered.

"Well, if you were up there, you would know." Robin whispered. He knelt down and pulled Raven up by the shoulders, " Come on, Rae, stop running."

Raven tried to hide her face by looking down but it failed. Her tears came once again, more things exploded, and Robin felt the dire need to back off, but he didn't. (By being a true FRIEND), " Oh god, I can't go up there. I could hurt someone, or I could hurt…Beast-"

"Shhh, if you really know how much danger Beast Boy is in, then maybe your powers will give you a break." Robin joked, " No, I think you'll know what to do."

Raven sighed, still looking down. She knew she'd have to go up there sometime, but thinking about was easier then actually doing it. But, she had to. She nodded and pulled away from Robin, " Ok, I'm going." And together they fazed through the floors above them.

Back at Beast Boy's room

Starfire sighed and looked past Beast Boy's bed only to see a black half circle come through the floor. She jumped up and clasped her hands together, " Raven!"

Raven opened the aura fast. She found herself running out of the orb and to Beast Boy bedside. She dropped to her knees, hands placed softly on Beast Boy's covers.

Robin nodded to the door while Starfire and Cyborg were glancing at Robin. They nodded and got up, then left the room. Raven didn't even notice. All she heard was Remi and Beast Boy's soft breathing. Raven knew BB wasn't asleep, just in a great deal of pain. Raven reached out and touched Beast Boy hand.

" Raven!"

Raven looked up quickly. Beast Boy's eyes were opened wide and his happy voice rung out throught the room.

Gah, too much drama!

Thanks, read and review MirandaOtto


	7. Cruel Truth

The Sick, The Brave, and The loveless now loved

Chapter 7: Cruel Truth

I'm a realllllllyyyyy sorry guy! I haven't updated in so long, and for that I should be punished! I'm so sorry! Yell at me all you want!

Raven's usually unhappy face turned in the brightest smile ever seen. Warm tears streamed down her face as she dropped to her knees at Beast Boy's bedside. She bowed her head unto Beast Boy's hand and sobbed, " Beast Boy…don't you ever do this to me again!" She ordered.

Beast Boy tilted his head, " Do what?" He looked at her purple hair and stroked it gently. Raven's head shot up in surprise, " Why are you looking at me like that?"

Raven's face had gone paler then usual, " You mean, you don't remember being rushed to the hospital?"

Beast Boy looked around him and finally noticed he was in the hospital, "What happened? Did I fall down and hit my head really bad or something?" He asked, eyes filled with shock.

Raven shook her head, "You have an unidentified illness they don't-they don't know if they can cure it." She stared up at Beast Boy's wide eyes, " You might…you might die."

Beast Boy's mouth froze, and then turned into a smile and he laughed, " Your kidding right, Raven? This is one of you cruel jokes! Right, Raven?" He stopped and watched Raven bow her head again, placing her forehead on his hand, " Right…?"

Raven knelt for a minute, completely still. Then, she shook her head 'no'. She felt more tears fall down, this time, in sadness, " I'm not, Beast Boy." She stared sniffing, " I'm not Beast Boy, I'm not."

Beast Boy's mouth fell open in shock, " NO! You're lying to me!" He screamed, 'You're lying!"

Raven slowly looked up at Beast boy. He was crying, his head bent to his chest. His heart rate monitor was beeping loudly. Raven sighed and crawled up on the bed. She took his chin and made him look up, " Beast Boy…listen to me." She whispered. Beast Boy's eyes avoided her own, " I will always be here."

Beast Boy finally looked up and saw the purple eyes that had always ignored him. The eyes that had always held and annoyance towards him. And at that moment, he saw love. He bit his lip hard, "Raven, I'm dying…and I'm scared." He whispered back to her.

Raven nodded her head, " I am too. But that doesn't mean you can't fight back." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him in to a caring hug. Beast Boy sobbed loudly as Raven rubbed his back comfortingly, " I'm here for you, Beast Boy, and I always will be."

Outside Beast Boy's room

"Robin, do you really think Raven can help Beast Boy get better?" Starfire asked her fellow teammate as she watched Raven and Beast Boy cry.

Robin nodded his head, " Yes, I really do."

He he, what did you guys think? Sad? I hope so, that's what I was aiming for!

MirandaOtto!


End file.
